


Try Me

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, M/M, Zsasz being Zsasz, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Sometimes it is a fine line between fighting and fucking for Victor Zsasz.
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Valentine thingy

Sore limbs and muscles, light hitting your face and you turn into the pillow and groan. Last night was a blur, you remember it of course, just still not sure what triggered the sudden change in Zsasz’s attitude towards you. Cold indifference to…

“Wakey, wakey.” The covers were pulled off of your naked form, “No sleeping in, sweetness, we got that job today.”

“We?” It was over that job, how you ended up here in his bed, you were pissed about him always getting offered the top jobs first. You had fucking loans to pay off and getting left the shit jobs all the time was aggravating.

“You won the argument, I’ll even let you take point.” He had stood there silently listening to you scream at him, last night, like a statue. And then he spoke up,  _ You sure you want to do this right now,  _ in that tone that usually made others piss their pants in fear.

You had just said two words and then he threw you against the wall only to kiss you, “You know,” his lips had been surprisingly soft but you bit him in anger and things just escalated from there, “When I said  _ ‘try me’  _ this was not what I meant, Zsasz.”

Victor ran a gloved hand over your bare skin grinning, “I know but this outcome is more agreeable than you being dead, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one and if you enjoyed reading it, consider hitting that kudos or leave a comment. Or both. Both is good.


End file.
